gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
The Banshee is a recurring mid-sized sports car appearing in every GTA game since ''Grand Theft Auto III'' and shares its reputation with the Pegassi Infernus for being one of the two longest running sports cars in the GTA series. It is manufactured by Bravado in the HD Universe. It is based on the Dodge Viper, but resembles a Corvette C4 in the Vice City games. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, San Andreas and Liberty City Stories, the Banshee resembles a first generation Dodge Viper RT/10, with its dual exhaust and curvilinear design. It differs from its real life counterpart in its narrower width and headlight design. The Banshee also borrows minor elements from other 90s American coupes, such as the hood scoops from the 1993-1997 Pontiac Firebird and headlights resembling those of a 1994-1996 Dodge Stealth. The car's rear end is mostly based on the first generation Dodge Viper RT/10, but features wrap-around taillights, a distinct design element shared with the 1993-2002 Chevrolet Camaro. The Banshee also features very pronounced fender flares, something not found on any Viper and very uncommon on American cars of its era. This rendition of the Banshee is the only top-down convertible that the player cannot jump into without opening the driver door. The GTA Advance rendition, which mimics the design of GTA III's Banshee, is also comparable to GTA 2's Rumbler, but is generally sleeker, sports the same single stripe as other Banshees, and comes with a vinyl top. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories, the Banshee resembles a late 80's model Corvette C4, with its angular design and dual twin-exhaust. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, the Bravado Banshee resembles a second generation Dodge Viper SR, but has a side-pipe exhaust and a shorter roofline, resembling the third generation or fourth generation Dodge Viper ZB. The front fascia loosely resembles the Marcos Mantis, while the taillights resemble those of the Aston Martin DB9. The interior of the car appears to be inspired by the MKIV Toyota Supra's, with the auxiliary dashboard controls facing the driver. Unlike the real-life Viper's V10 engine, the in-game Banshee has a 4.9L twin-turbocharged V8, according to the AutoEroticar website, and can be seen in-game if the player inflicts enough damage to cause the hood to open. Banshees in GTA IV and V are present as convertibles with roll bars, as well as hardtops. Similar to its real-life counterpart, the Banshee bears its own logo, resembling a screaming mouth with fangs on the side panels, steering wheel, and upholstery. The standard Bravado logo is used on the front and rear of the car. The Banshee comes in a standard monochromatic paint or with a racing stripe. In the DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Banshee appears similar to either the Phoenix or the GTA Vice City rendition, while in the PSP/iOS version it resembles the GTA IV rendition, but always features two white stripes. In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Banshee is given a new interior model that greatly resembles that of the Dodge Viper's, right down to the vertically-aligned speedometers. Performance 3D Universe Being a sports coupe laid out in an FR layout connected to a 5-speed transmission, the Banshee in the GTA III era is one of the fastest sports cars, but requires a tactile driving style to perform well. Fishtailing and spin outs are common if moderation is not used with the throttle. Examination of the game's engine reveals the vehicle's performance stats remain unchanged throughout, with a top speed of 124 mph (200 km/h), a weight of 2,240 lbs (1,400 kg),an acceleration of 10.7 ft/s² (3.3 m/s²), and all-wheel disc brakes. The Banshee's speed in GTA Advance is significantly high at 174 mph, nearly matching that of the Police Car, but has a marginally low crusher value of $448. The Banshee in San Andreas features a different engine sound from the other games. Acceleration is one of the best in San Andreas. It reaches 0-60 MPH in roughly 4.3 seconds. Steering response is very sharp. Turning at high speeds may cause the car fishtail, so braking is appropriate considering the high power of the Banshee. Improper braking can also cause the car to slide, so you will need to brake smoothly. It appears to be powered by a carbureted V6. HD Universe The Banshee in GTA IV is very fast, thanks to its twin-turbocharged V8 mated to a 5-speed dual clutch with an FR configuration. The acceleration and top speed are similar to that of most exotic sports cars in the game, such as the Super GT, Turismo, and Comet. It is the 5th fastest car in the game, being faster than the Super GT but slower than the Infernus which is merely 210 MPH (340 KM/H) Updated in GTA V, the Banshee now possesses a massive 8.4 liter V8 engine as reported at Legendarymotorsport.net (GTA Online). However, it is severely underpowered, even with twin turbochargers, producing an average 400HP, compared to Gen V Viper's 640. What causes many players to turn away from the legendary sports car is the low top speed, only 140 MPH. This may actually be incorrect, as the Banshee is capable of catching up to supercars like the Infernus and even the Zentorno without any modification. The car has sharp handling with the expense of stability. The high-powered engine coupled to the rear wheel drive causes the rear wheels to lose traction easily. Fortunately, power distribution is smooth, making it easier to control. It requires extra caution to maintain the traction when cornering at high speed, otherwise the rear wheels will slide. Many, however, find this handling characteristic preferable. Those who are able to control the car's high power output will be able to play with this weakness. The Banshee is an excellent racing vehicle, given that the player can properly control the squirrely handling. The suspension is firm and set low, often leaving the Banshee's ground effects victim to curbs and other low-laying objects. Braking is very good; the Banshee out-brakes every other vehicle in the game, and ABS is standard on all models. Crash deformation is moderate; it copes reasonably well with head-on crashes, however after a while the engine will begin to fail. As a result of the outstanding performance, this can easily compete with the fastest cars in the game. However, for some reason, the Banshee is not considered to be a supercar in online race classes or by characters (e.g. it is not approved by Alex Chilton, who is fond of supercars/expensive cars). And, like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Bullet GT, the Banshee occasionally backfires from its exhaust pipes when shifting gears, or when kicking in the accelerator quickly from a complete stop. Overview Modifications GTA: San Andreas *The Banshee can only be modified at TransFender. Note: The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more (except for colors). GTA V *Armor *Brakes *Bumpers *Engine *Exhaust *Explosives *Hood *Horn *Lights *Plate *Respray *Spoiler *Suspension *Transmission *Turbo *Wheels *Windows Unique Variants *In GTA IV, Brucie Kibbutz owns a unique black Banshee with a yellow stripe, which he dubs "The Bitch". He intended to use this car in the street race in the mission No. 1, but the car failed to start (likely due to the fact that Brucie personally tuned the car). Having an alternative in mind, Brucie called his friend Stevie for a replacement car, Stevie's bright yellow Comet. A normal Banshee in yellow with a black stripe can be found on the streets. *In Brucie's Exotic Exports side missions, he will eventually request a unique navy blue banshee with a white stripe. *A Banshee is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, sporting an orange body with a brighter orange stripe. As with all of the cars Stevie requests, the requested vehicle will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales in Bohan. The player can save one at any safehouse before returning to deliver one to Stevie. The car may spawn in the Cabriolet or Hardtop variant. *In the mission Meltdown, you steal a Banshee from a random NPC to chase after Luca. The Banshee is gray with a dark stripe in a unique shade. *Chan Jaoming is depicted in GTA Chinatown Wars to own a modified Banshee, which features purple paint with red stripes, a spoiler and light purple underglows at night, similar to the modified Comet. The car is obtainable in two missions: The first is in "Jackin' Chan", when the car is caught in an inferno following a failed attempt by the Irish Killers to kidnap Chan, and the car must be used to transport Chan to safety. The player must fail the mission to obtain the car. The second is during "Clear the Pier", when Chan uses the car as a getaway vehicle. The player can pin the car to a wall and carjack it outright, allowing them to complete the mission while the car is in their possession. *A red Banshee with black stripes and all black bumper and sideskirt trim can be seen driving around or parked at many pier parking lots and rarely at the Funland amusement park. *During Hossan Ramzy's random encounter, his debtor drives a unique white Banshee with a black stripe which is pink-lustered. After you kill him, you can get the car. Notable owners *Andre *Brucie Kibbutz owns a black and yellow Banshee, and a navy blue and white variant. *Chan Jaoming owns a modified purple Banshee. *Leon McAffrey owns a blue Banshee as a unmarked cruiser. *Salvatore Leone owns a black Banshee as seen in the mission The Trouble With Triads. *Stevie owns a unique orange two-tone Banshee. *Shon Kikuchi *Vincenzo Cilli owns a red Banshee. *Vinnie owns a red Banshee. Real-Life Counterpart A real life reproduction of the Banshee was been made by West Coast Customs, by modifying a Dodge Viper. It was given away by Rockstar Games in a contest a few months before the release of Grand Theft Auto V. The only thing that has changed is how the car looks; it is still essentially a stock Viper, which means it would have a V10 instead of a V8. BansheeIRL-GTAV.jpg BansheeIRL-side.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-front.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-badging.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-interior.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-quarterpanel.jpg Banshee-GTAV-front2.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-grille.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-interior2.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-headlamps.jpg BansheeIRL-GTAV-rear.jpg Locations GTA III *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Inside Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. *Outside Asuka Kasen's apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. *Kenji's Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Parking lot west of Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *Next to a mansion with a Rockstar swimming pool on Starfish Island. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Next to the Cobra Marital Arts Gym in Garcia, San Fierro, after completion of the Driving School. The car is consistently colored navy blue with a black stripe. It also has a custom license plate, spelling "DBP", possibly referencing DBP Security from Grand Theft Auto Vice City. *In the Come-A-Lot Casino parking lot. *Spawns around Rodeo, Los Santos. *Spawns around The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas. *Importable from the Easter Basin chalkboard for $36000 on Thursday after completion of all 3 export lists. GTA Liberty City Stories *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Behind the Big Shot Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an underground parking lot in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *In the Liberty Tree offices parking lot. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA Vice City Stories *West of the Empire Building in northern Downtown Vice City. *Parked in front of a mansion in the middle of Starfish Island. *Usually spawns on Starfish Island. GTA IV *Sometimes found at Francis International Airport. *Often spawn around Alderney City, Middle Park, City Hall, Castle Gardens, The Exchange, Castle Garden City Algonquin, and Rotterdam Hill. *Sometimes spawn around Beachgate, Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancaster and Lancet. *Occasionally spawn around Varsity Heights, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, and South Slopes. *Spawn in traffic in GTA IV Multiplayer. *In Hossan's random encounter, the man whom Hossan and Niko chase drives a white Banshee with a stripe of a random color. *The Banshee can also be encountered in Brucie's races, but taking it (without winning first) will result in forfeiting the race and a drop in Brucie's 'like' percentage. *Encountered when pursuing Shon Kikuchi, (a Most Wanted criminal) who drives a Banshee as an escape vehicle. If the player can kill him without destroying the vehicle, it can be driven and kept after completion of the mission. *Used in the mission Meltdown, as stated above. *Occasionally found at Auto Eroticar. GTA Chinatown Wars *At the BOABO Merchant. *Usually seen in south and middle Algonquin. *Parked in the driveway of the south-westernmost house in Meadow Hills, Dukes *Parked in the parking lot in front of an apartment in Hove Beach. GTA V *Can be bought for $105,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net in both online and in single player. *Spawns at the car park at The Richman Hotel in Richman, Los Santos. *Spawns at the Pipeline Inn in Pacific Bluffs. *Relatively common around Los Santos, especially Vinewood Hills and Rockford Hills. *Often found in the alley behind Ponsonbys in Rockford Hills. *Can be found driven along the Del Perro Freeway. Trivia General *The Banshee is is a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld. It is one of the five vehicles in the series named after mythical creatures, the other four being the Hydra, Phoenix, Leviathan and Kraken. * There was a vehicle in Midnight Club II that is called The Bravado Jersey XS, and it resembles the Dodge Viper SRT-10 made to look like a GTS-R Concept. 3D Universe * The Banshee is one of a handful of vehicles where CJ kicks the driver instead of punching them or slamming their head into the steering wheel. This is probably due to the fact that the Banshee sits quite low to the ground. * In the 3D Universe, the Banshee plays the following radio stations when entered; ** GTA San Andreas: Radio X. ** GTA Liberty City Stories: ''Double Clef FM HD Universe * In the HD Universe, the Banshee plays the following radio stations when entered; ** ''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. ** Episodes from Liberty City: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * In GTA IV, hardtop Banshees don't have windows, so they're easier to steal than other cars. This is counteracted by an alarm that will go off when the door is opened. * In GTA IV, despite its obvious sporty appearance, the game doesn't classify the Banshee as a sports car. Many characters show disdain for the car, and many of Niko's girlfriends don't like it. * Although the Banshee in GTA V is identical visually to the one in GTA IV, the engine now produces a sound similar to most V10's, most likely a reference to the real-life SRT Viper. It's engine size is now accurate, being 8.4 liters. * The player can see Brucie's black and yellow Banshee on Auto-Eroticar's website. * In GTA V it is possible to accelerate very quickly with the Banshee by double clutching. To do so one must accelerate until they hear the car shift into second gear. The second they hear the car shift they must tap the emergency brake for a split second then instantly hit the accelerator. Doing so can make the car accelerate faster than other top performing supercars including the Entity and the Zentorno. See Also *Beast GTS, a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto 1 resembling a Dodge Viper. Navigation }} de:Banshee es:Banshee fi:Banshee fr:Banshee nl:Banshee pl:Banshee pt:Banshee ro:Banshee ru:Banshee sv:Banshee hu:Banshee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie